Misty Falls Clan
The Misty Falls Clan was a Dathomiri Witch clan village located near the Misty Falls on Dathomir. Mighty falls plummet down the great cliffs. When the water strikes the rocks below, the spray travels an amazing distance causing a haze to cover the entire region, thus giving the falls their name. 'Misty Falls Village' The Compound of the Misty Falls Clan. The center tower is where the Clan Mother meets with the Elders to discuss matters regarding them all, as well as where she dwells. The structure below is named 'The Temple of the Wolf' and is the center of their belief system where members of the Clan gather for spiritual guidance and for lectures and lessons given by the Clan Mother. Carved into the mountainside between the two waterfalls lie the Storm Mountain Keep. Inside, a sinister blade is kept under close guard at all times. At first glance, this Keep appears to be simply a tomb meant to house those honorable dead that gave their lives to defend their home, yet deeper inside...there lie secrets. 'Culture of The Clan' The inhabitants of the Misty Falls had long held true to the beauty and power of nature itself, and lived from what Dathomir provided for all of Her Children. They became hunters, archers, warriors. To them, the wolf was held as a sacred beast, representing the apex hunter of the plains. They had become like wolves during the Jedi occupation in relying upon only themselves and never interacting with another Clan. Over time, the wolves that inhabit the area about the Clan have grown almost unafraid of the Witches of the Misty Falls, leading many to believe that the wolves that guard their home are warriors of their own Clan reincarnated to serve as constant protectors even in their death. As such, killing a wolf is viewed as a murder, and thus an act against your own Clan. Only the Clan Mother can sanction wolves to be killed, and only then they are restricted to the aged wolves who have reached the end of their lifespan, and the Clan puts them down with honor to prevent them from suffering anymore. 'Clan Law' 'Physical Traits' 'Clothing' *For Females among the Clan, they typically wear garments similar to the Clan Mother, as the Clan itself is Matriarchal, and the others confuse Outsiders by guarding Aria, as the Outsiders would not be aware that Aria wears a golden bangle that marks her as the Clan Mother. Females wear light-weight Armor made from hides with steel accent pieces, with their helmet having been designed to appear similar to the male's own. The horns on their helmet symbolizes being one with the forests around them. Their primary role in battle lies in their skill with archery, taking advantage of their light bodies and armor to gain higher vantage points on the enemy position to rain arrows and spells down upon them while the males press the ground attack, effectively creating a solid wall of defense. *For the'' Males'', it is different. Their shirts are typically padded with inlays of armor so they are always able to defend their Clan at any moment from any enemy. Males wear medium weight armor, with steel protecting their vital organs such as their heart, while their abdomen is covered by leather which also has inlays behind it designed to maximize flexibility and mobility of soldiers in combat. The plume on their helmet symbolizes the strength and speed of a horse in combat. Their primary role in battle are as swift foot soldiers that take the fight directly to the enemy. 'Ceremonial & Standard Weaponry' *'Evgir Unslaad '/Ceremonial/ ''('Season Unending' in the Ancient Dialect; Guarded by the Clan Mother, and kept secure in the Strun Strunmah Dein - 'Storm Mountain Keep' carved into the mountain between the waterfalls Blade forged in the hottest flames found on Dathomir, and quenched in the waters of the Misty Falls themselves. Legends speak that it was created in the flames of Dathomir itself in times long forgotten. By tradition, none, save the Clan Mother, may ever touch it and it is not to be used in battle unless it dictates defending the Clan's territory. Spirits of the past defend this blade from those that try to wield it when it is not needed. If any touch it when it does not will it to be so, their flesh burns from the searing heat of the hilt itself to make them release it, which leaves a unique scar proving guilt of their crime. This also prevents it from falling into enemy hands, as well. 'Clan History''' Under Dathomir's occupation at the hands of the Jedi Order, many Clans were left weakened and leaderless. Misty Falls was no exception to this unfortunate circumstance. It was only after The Coven waged war upon the Jedi Order and ravaged their own home to wreste control back into the true Children of Dathomir that many Clans began to arise once more. Aria Santori had walked the plains of the Misty Falls shortly before they mounted their attack and had seen the area in all of it's beauty. She made a promise to them that one day she would return, and she kept her word. The Clan became her Children, and once more they had a Mother to guide them. Over time, their area was rebuilt and improved with new dwellings being claimed from the mountain itself. And so the Clan and their new home had become like their Mother - unfaltering and eternal. As her power and standing within the Coven grew, so did the Misty Falls Clan. Upon her appointment to the High Witch Council at a young age, Aria studied long and hard, and was awarded her own Talisman of Transformation by the High Priestess along with all the other members that sat upon the Council. As Aria's power grew, so did her desire to put the Amulet to use, and she did slowly but surely discover more about herself then anyone could possibly know. As her Clan venerated wolves, she began to tap into the primal and discovered that she too could take on the form of a wolf with her own Talisman. As she continued to tap into the power, she found that she could progress further then a simple wolf form - though at a very painful price. Thus, the Wolf Mother...was born, figuratively speaking. Category:Culture of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Witch Clans